


Helping Hands

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Pon Farr, Shower Sex, bottom!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To his dismay, Spock finds that the human half of his biology does not spare him from the Vulcan mating cycle. As his mate, Jim is more than willing to lend a hand, but Spock is less than comfortable with the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Illogic

**Author's Note:**

> I have most of the rough draft for the second part done, so I should be able to post it soon.

Despite having meditated before the start of shift, Spock had felt mentally out of balance all morning. In fact, a meditative state had not come easily to him. He found himself distracted and fidgety, though he eventually succeeded in settling his mind, or so he thought. His attempts at studying data were constantly being interrupted as his attention continued to wander – easily grabbed and pulled off course by the activity on the bridge, Jim in particular. 

He knew humans had days like this, but as a half Vulcan who had undergone extensive mind training like the rest of his species, he had greater immunity to wandering thoughts and sudden bursts of emotion. When a female yeoman brought a message to Jim, Spock felt jealousy flare at her close proximity to his mate. He quickly clamped down on the unwelcome emotion, smoothing his expression and consciously relaxing the tense muscles in his shoulders and back. This was not normal. Knowing that he had his mate's full commitment, there was no need to experience jealousy. He thought back to the morning when he had woken after a fitful night's sleep and began to tally up all the symptoms he had experienced. The result made his stomach clench.

He ate lunch in his quarters, or tried to eat. He found his appetite somewhat diminished. He spent most of his attention on his personal computer double checking some calculations. Being half human, Spock had never been fully certain what set of biological drives he might inherit. However, he believed in planning for likely circumstances even if they were less than pleasant to consider. Spock sat back from the computer and closed his eyes. He had been correct not to ignore the possible effects of his Vulcan heritage. 

Jim of course knew what pon farr was technically, but Spock was unsure that he truly understood the ins and outs of the Vulcan mating cycle. To the human the loss of logic and control didn't seem alarming. To Spock, it was the stripping away of all that Vulcans held dear. He also had more personal concerns – Vulcans were considerably stronger than humans. What if he accidentally hurt Jim? He did not wish to share his condition with the rest of the bridge crew, but could he keep it a secret when his drive to mate also affected the ship's captain? 

As he made his way back towards the bridge he found himself pausing outside of the med bay. He was not surprised that his feet had brought him here, though he hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings. The thought of telling any of the other crew about his problem was appalling, but if someone _must_ know... he shook his head and made to move on. Undoing a lifetime of Vulcan conditioning that stated one did not discuss this aspect of biology felt like a task beyond what Spock could handle at the best of times. 

“What can I do for you, Spock?” McCoy's voice broke through his scattered thoughts.

“Oh, I... was merely returning to the bridge.” he replied. 

McCoy stepped closer and studied his face for a moment, recognizing that Spock did not sound quite like himself. “Is something bothering you? You've been hesitating in the doorway long enough to make it clear you aren't just heading to the bridge. What's going on in that pointy eared head of yours?”

“I...” he trailed off, uncertain how to precede.

McCoy must have seen something in Spock's face that concerned him, because his own expression grew sterner. “Ok, that's it. Come on. You are clearly not yourself today. Something's wrong.”

Spock, with a resigned sigh, followed Bones inside. “Who else would I be?” he said in response to the doctor's statement despite knowing exactly what McCoy meant.

Bones gave him an exasperated look. “Never mind that. What's wrong?” He picked up a tricorder and began scanning the Vulcan. “Huh, these metabolic readings are definitely not normal. How are you feeling?” He peered into Spock's impassive face, lacking Jim's ability to read Spock's minute changes in expression.

Spock hesitated only for a moment this time. “Could I speak to you privately? This is a very personal matter.”

“Of course, Spock.” He gestured for the Vulcan to follow him to his office where he promptly shut the door. “It's usually your boyfriend ending up in here. I suppose this makes a change at least.”

“I find the term boyfriend odd. Jim is an adult, not a boy.”

Bones glowered at him. “Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by half grown children. So what's bothering you?”

“It is a matter that is not shared with nonVulcans. Jim, as my mate, knows of course, but no one else. On Vulcan it is considered very private.” He paused long enough for McCoy to make a 'get on with it gesture.'

“You should know by now that what you tell me is completely confidential.”

Spock nodded. “Yes, I am aware. Knowing that does not make it easier to discuss, however. It is a matter of Vulcan biology.”

“I'm all ears.” Bones said when Spock ground to a stop again. He then thought the better of his statement. “Don't even--” he wagged a finger at the man across from him who had already lifted one eyebrow. “It's just a figure of speech. Now, as a medical professional I have seen and heard many many things. I promise you, whatever you tell me isn't going to be all that shocking.”

“One of the ways we differ from humans is that we experience a mating cycle upon reaching adulthood. Every seven years we must endure it's indignities.”

“Seven years?” Despite his earlier words, the doctor did seem surprised.

Spock nodded. “Yes. Like humans, we can indulge in sexual intercourse at anytime, but during pon farr, the mating drive becomes all consuming. There is no choice. There are metabolic changes and complete loss of emotional control. If the Vulcan male does not mate, the symptoms worsen and lead to violent behavior and eventually death.”

“ _Death_?”

“Yes, Doctor. It is why our mates are chosen for us in childhood and a preliminary bond created so that when the time comes we are drawn back to our mates and the worst outcomes are avoided. I, of course, have a mate here. However, I fear that I may inadvertently interfere with his duties until this passes.” Spock shifted uncomfortably, a small movement that would have meant little in a human – they seemed to be in perpetual motion, but in Spock practically screamed discomfort.

“Well, I'm not the captain of this ship, but as far as I know, we're just in transit right now, anyway. And besides,” he gave Spock a stern look. “Possible death of a crew member takes priority. I have the power to grant medical leave, you know. I can have you both confined to quarters. As your doctor, if something could actually kill you, you should tell me. I'm not just here for my looks and stunning personality, damn it.”

“I did just tell you.” Spock pointed out. “And death is a highly unlikely outcome in this scenario.” 

“You just need alone time with Jim.” McCoy heaved a sigh. “Ok, you work this out with your boyfriend, and I'll come up with some excuse to keep the pair of you out of work for a couple of days. See this wasn't so hard, was it?”

Spock's eyebrow shot up, and McCoy waved his hands to cut off anything the Vulcan might reply with. Spock rose. “I must return to my duties now. Thank you for your discretion.”

“Anytime, Spock.”

* * *

He could feel Jim's back pressed against his own and the soft warmth of his buttocks. Spock's groin tightened at the thought of the smooth tantalizing flesh waiting to be squeezed and parted. His mate lay close beside him, it would be the work of a moment to turn over and tug down Jim's pajama bottoms... His stiffening penis twitched at the thought, at war with Spock's logical mind that wanted to exert some control and at least put off the inevitable.

Jim shifted beside him and rolled over, pushing himself up with one arm and looking down at Spock. “You ok, sweetie?” he yawned. 

Spock felt a pang of guilt in waking him. Jim had undoubtedly felt his restlessness through their bond. “I am...adequate.” he replied after a moments pause.

“Really?” He could detect a hint of laughter in Jim's voice. Warm fingers gently stroked up and down his ribs and then caressed the exposed skin of his hip. At that moment, the gentle touch felt like the best thing possible. A moan escaped him as Jim's finger tips moved down to caress his belly up under his shirt, and then down just under the waist band of his pants.

“Why don't you roll over so I can do nice things to you?” Jim dropped down so that his mouth was close to Spock's ear. He lay his palm flat against Spock's lower belly and brushed his lips against the edge of the neatly pointed ear.

Spock sighed. “Because, I fear that this is the beginning.”

“Oh? That's a bit cryptic, baby.”

“Of my mating cycle.” Spock finally replied, feeling his cheeks flush. “I have been restless and unable to meditate since yesterday. I have little appetite and am consumed with thoughts of coupling with you.”

“ _Oh._ ” Jim said again, this time an expression of arousal rather than a question. His hand moved across Spock's belly, and he instinctively shifted into his lover's touch. “I'm right here and _very_ willing.”

“You are probably affected through our bond.”

“That and I enjoy sex with you. Here, roll over and let me take care of you.” Jim coaxed.

“I do not want to make you uncomfortable with my demands for intercourse or to accidentally hurt you due to a loss of control.” He admitted, trying and failing to ignore Jim's insistent touches. 

“Look at me, sweetheart.” Jim's voice warm and determined. Spock obeyed, twisting so that he could look up into his mate's face, now very close to his own. “You have my complete consent to fuck me silly over the next few days. He shushed Spock when he began to object. “We're talking about sex, not torture. Besides it's for your health.” His fingers crept up to Spock's left nipple while he spoke and began playing with the little nub. Spock exhaled in a long shaky breath, his body quivering. “There's no reason to be ashamed, just let your body do what it does naturally.” Spock eagerly parted his lips for Jim's tongue as the blond head man pressed his lips to Spock's. Spock moaned as Jim thrust his tongue deep into his mouth. He couldn't stop needy sounds from escaping, his hands sliding under the waistband of Jim's pajama pants to rub and squeeze the smooth cheeks he had been fantasizing about a few minutes before. His groin felt absolutely molten.

“I think I'd like to suck you off.” Jim's eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“Oh yes! Please, Jim!” came the enthusiastic response. Jim looked at him with some surprise and then a grin. It wasn't that Spock didn't enthusiastically like blow jobs, but it was unlike the man to show it to that degree. The Vulcan looked somewhat abashed. Each little slip in his emotional control was another sign that the inevitable was fast approaching.

Jim sat up and pulled back the blankets. He bent to kiss his lover's erection through the fabric of his pajama pants. Spock propped himself up on his elbows in order to see what Jim was doing and gasped at the contact as Jim nuzzled against him, pleasure and contentment flowing through the bond. Jim undid the drawstring and slowly, teasingly pulled down the soft fabric to expose Spock's very aroused sex.

“Mmmm,” Jim hummed, “you look delicious.” His warm breath ghosted over the flushed and straining flesh. He took the head into his mouth, licking and sucking making Spock's hips buck upwards. He pressed his lover back down on to the mattress as sucked more of him into his mouth.

Spock groaned, back arching, fists twisting the bed sheets. It was a relief to be engulfed in the warm wetness of Jim's mouth. He gently rocked his hips, not wanting to thrust too hard and accidentally gag his partner, but unable to keep still. Yet Jim was enjoying himself, his arousal and affection undeniable and that too brought Spock comfort. A skilled had began gently playing with his balls pulling another moan from him. He looked down at the blond haired man, mouth stretched around him, swallowing him down. “Jim! _Oh_!” he cried out feeling his mate's throat squeeze around him. He was near to climax and a repeat performance from Jim pushed him over.

They lay on their sides, kissing. Spock could taste himself in Jim's mouth causing a surge of exultation and a possessiveness that was not within Spock's normal parameters. Jim, aroused from getting him off, rutted against Spock's belly as he breathed soft sounds of pleasure into the Vulcan's mouth. “Here, Jim.” Spock reached down to stroke his partner's hard and leaking cock causing him to make a needy whining sound that was only partially muffled by Spock's neck. “Ashayam, you are very beautiful like this.” he murmured into Jim's ear, fingers gently toying with the tip before grasping the shaft more firmly and stroking him rapidly, his hand wet with precome. Jim thrust into Spock's hand, all heat and lust. He came with a little cry, the warm fluid coating Spock's hand and stomach. 

“Hmmm...thank you, Spock.”

“You do not need to thank me. I was reciprocating the pleasure you had already given me.”

Jim opened an eye. “I'll thank you anyway. Do you feel better?”

“Yes, but it will not last.” He sighed.

“But can you sleep now?” Jim propped himself up on his elbows and reached for a handful of tissues on the bedside table.

“Yes, I am much more relaxed.” he replied as Jim wiped off the worst of the damage from Spock's belly and hands. When Jim had finished his ministrations, Spock rearranged the blankets over them and pulled the human close. He did not wish to be apart from his mate, and feel of Jim's skin and the rise and fall of his chest soothed Spock to sleep.

* * *

He rose from the mat. Meditation was still beyond him even after his earlier activities with Jim. Still, the sexual release allowed him to think a little more clearly. Unfortunately, Spock didn't know how long this clarity would last. He could hear Jim moving around, readying himself for the day. He worried about making it through a shift. His symptoms would become worse before they improved, but he disliked the idea of sitting cooped up in his quarters doing nothing but waiting for the inevitable loss of reason.

“I was thinking,” Jim said as he sat down on the edge of the bed so he could pull on his boots. “It's quiet right now, why not do some work on those experiments you have going? You'd probably accomplish more there than on the bridge.”

Spock wasn't sure if similar ideas randomly occurred between himself and Jim, or if the human was subconsciously being influenced by the bond they shared, but he felt relief wash through him. Such a strong emotion was proof of his slowly deteriorating control, but it was still a welcome feeling. He could work alone. No one would see that their stoic first officer was behaving out of the ordinary, and he could work at his own pace for as long as he was able. “Thank you, Jim. I would like that.”

“But there is one condition.”

“Oh?” One eyebrow slid upward.

“Yes. Do not push yourself. If you feel unable to work, stop. If you need me, have Doctor McCoy comm me – and I mean it. Stop trying to spare me. I want to help you, I need to be here for you, but for me to do that, you have to be honest with me.” His voice was firm, but expression soft as he looked up into Spock's face. “It would save me a lot of worry, if I know that you'll contact me.”

Spock couldn't refuse that. Worrying his mate was the last thing he wanted to do. “Agreed.”

“I figure if Bones pulls me off the bridge it will seem more official, and there will be fewer questions.” he went on looking a good deal more relaxed. He stood on his toes to press his lips to Spock's in a far more innocent kiss than what they shared earlier. “See you later, and don't forget...” he waggled a finger at the Vulcan.

“I give you my word.” Jim seemed satisfied with that, and they went their separate ways.

* * *

Spock managed to find a good deal or work to do that did not require intellectual rigor. Notes had to be organized, data recorded, several scientific papers to be read. He derived some satisfaction from the knowledge that completing these tasks now would save a great deal of time when he was feeling better. Spock managed to work fairly efficiently for several hours. He even managed to eat a little. But after 3.12 hours passed, he found it more difficult to focus. He could not seem to control his wandering thoughts, and the flashes of heat and cold were uncomfortable. By 3.29 hours the jittery unsettled feeling intensified, and the tight hold he kept on his emotions slipped to a point that alarmed the Vulcan. He hated this. He greatly enjoyed love making with Jim, but under normal circumstances coupling did not involve total loss of control. He could easily respond to his mate's wishes and engage in the sweet give and take that occurred between equals. He was not accustomed to his sex drive completely overriding everything. There, the very thought of Jim made his cock twitch hopefully.

Spock rested his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. Work was becoming out of the question. He was far too compromised. He didn't want to pull Jim from his duties, but he had made a promise earlier and didn't wish to disappoint or anger him either. His groin tightened at the mental image of the golden haired man. In order to sooth his own need for self control, he forced himself to wait until four hours had passed. He found himself pacing restlessly back and forth for the final half hour before contacting Doctor McCoy.

He burned with shame when Bones answered. “This is Spock. The Captain requested that I have you pull him from the bridge if I was in need of his...presence.” He swallowed hard. “I will be returning to my quarters.

“Yeah, ok. You take care of yourself, you hear?” Bones replied, nothing but sympathy in his voice.

Spock made his way back through the ship, grateful that he passed very few people. Most were busy at this time of day and not near the living area. He wished he hadn't told McCoy about the Vulcan mating cycle while at the time knowing that was illogical, since the man was a medical professional and therefore both understanding and discreet. He pulled off his boots immediately upon entering his quarters and cast himself face down on the bed. Spock took several deep calming breaths attempting once more to regain control and will away the worst of his arousal. He managed to succeed for a few minutes before he moved his head and inhaled Jim's familiar scent on the pillow, sending an intense flash of heat back down to his groin.

He forced himself not to rub against the mattress or touch himself. Such actions were a poor substitute for the warm nude body of his mate. He jerked as the door swooshed open.

“It's just me.” Jim's very welcome voice said.


	2. Part II: Mind and Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! Thank you to everyone who read the first part, now here's the second. Having a three day weekend is definitely good for productivity : )

When Bones requested his presence in sick bay, Jim fought down the sudden flare of concern. But his friend didn't sound worried – most likely his Vulcan had done what Jim had insisted on. He hoped. Sure enough as soon as he walked into sickbay, Bones pulled him to the side and said quietly, “Spock needs you.”

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I was afraid he'd try and suffer in silence till the end of my shift.” He paused. “I'm glad he decided to confide in you. A little surprised, but glad.”

“He ought to considering I'm the ship's doctor. I'm not just here for decoration.” Bones snorted. “If something is affecting the health and well being of one of the crew, I need to know. Anyway, I'm 'quarantining' you both for the next 48 hours to make certain you didn't pick up a flu bug on the last planet we stopped at. Now go take care of your boyfriend.”

“Thanks, Bones.”

“You're welcome.”

Jim pulled off his boots when he entered and went to sit on the bed next to Spock. The man lay flat on his belly with his face hidden in a pillow. When he reached out to rub his back the background hum of agitation that leaked through the bond broke down into individual emotions – relief that Jim was there mixed with lust, worry, and shame.

“Jim?” he said, voice muffled by the pillow.

“I'm right here, sweetie.” he replied soothingly as he stroked the silky black hair. “Bones put us on 'quarantine' in case we picked up a...'bug' when we last went planet side.”

“I should not have told him about pon farr.” Spock turned his head to the side so he could speak clearly.

“Yes you absolutely should have. This way it's been arranged so we can take care of this together.”

“I have disrupted your duties to the ship.” The Vulcan sighed.

“If one of my crew members had a sick spouse to take care of, you know I would try to arrange things so they could take care of them if possible. I'm not treating this differently than I would if it were any one else. He brushed the back of his fingers against Spock's cheek. He paused, considering his options before pulling off his own shirt and pulling Spock's upward to expose his bare back. The Vulcan had gone back to hiding his face in the pillow, every muscle visibly tense. 

“Here, let's get this off of you.” He spoke softly, gently coaxing until he had worked the shirt entirely off. Spock's body quivered at his touch as he began massaging the tight muscles.

Jim's presence soothed Spock. It was as it should be, his mate was here with him. However, he was still locked in a contest of wills with his body, not wanting to give in even as the battle was rapidly being lost. Jim's hands were hot against his flesh, and through his touch, Spock could feel the brilliant threads of Jim's emotions spinning out like bright ribbons to wrap around him – love, concern, anticipation. Spock's body jerked as his lover's touch moved to his lower back and then gently, carefully, slipped underneath him to undo his trousers. He hiked up his hips to help, biting back a needy sound. 

He was being completely undressed now. He still lay stubbornly face down knowing that if he moved, he would lose what little control he had left. He felt his world shrinking to Jim and the overwhelming desire, no _need_ , to take Jim, to claim him. His heart pounded in his side as Jim caressed his now bare buttocks.

“It's ok, sweetheart.” his human said. “You don't have to fight this so hard. I'm right here.”

“I do not want our coupling to ever cause you discomfort or distress.” Spock ground out. The distinct sound of Jim unzipping his own pants sent a fresh wave of lust through him.

“It doesn't, it won't. Now are you going to hide in that pillow all day?” He gave Spock's bottom a firm pat. 

Spock squeezed his eyes shut, then opened them and rolled over, propping himself on his elbows to regard his mate. His beautiful, naked and clearly aroused mate. He licked his lips as Jim moved to straddle him.

“Jim,” Spock's voice came out as a breathy growl as he rolled them both over so that the human was pinned beneath him. He caught Jim's mouth in a searing kiss. Logic, reason, all were gone. Only need existed, and Jim.

Jim tilted his head back allowing Spock to suck at his throat, to mark him. Hot human hands all the while running over sensitive bare flesh. Spock moved down to lap at the stiff nipples wanting his mate to make noise and was duly rewarded. He licked and nipped at the smooth skin of Jim's belly and nuzzled at the golden curls that adorned his cock. Desire rippled though him, heightened by every moan from Jim, his scent, the heat of his body. He climbed back up his mate and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Spock rocked his hips, rubbing against the body underneath his own, but while the friction shot sparks of pleasure through him, it wasn't enough. Feeling him start to reposition himself, Jim caught Spock's face in his hands. “Lube, baby.” he gently reminded him as love and acceptance caressed Spock through the link they shared. He nodded and reached for the bottle on the bedside table. His hand shook.

With a small smile, Jim took the bottle from him and squirted a liberal amount of the slippery substance onto his fingers and reached down.... Spock watched in fascination as the beautiful human began preparing himself. He wanted to say something to the affect of how lovely Jim looked like that, but he couldn't force anything out but a desperate whine. He added his own forefinger to the mix causing Jim to moan and jerk his hips. The sensation of heat, and tightness, and being rubbed felt pleasing against Spock's sensitive digit. He stared at the sensual movement of Jim's hips, his own cock leaking precome.

Jim removed his fingers and used some more of the lubricant to coat Spock's erection. Jim's touch was electric, the stillness broken as the man was quickly pounced on. The feel of him as Spock sank deep inside was utterly exquisite. It was the one and only thing in the universe that he needed at that moment. He groaned and began thrusting hard and deep, Jim picking up the rhythm and moving with him.

Spock was normally fairly quiet during love making, so it was with delight and increasing arousal that Jim listened to his grunts and moans. He sounded so desperate. Jim shifted slightly under him so that, _Yes! Right there!_ Jim's entire body lit up as Spock hit just the right angle. He reached between them to touch himself. He couldn't help it, everything felt so good and Spock was driving him crazy. He continued to firmly stroke himself as the Vulcan's thrusts hit an even higher speed. He moaned and then cried out, every muscle tensing, warm fluid coating his hand and belly. Spock thrust a few more times before going rigid and then collapsing on top of Jim with his face pressed to his neck. 

Jim stroked the disheveled silky black hair. He gently pressed against Spock, and the Vulcan rolled them over so that they lay on their sides wrapped around one another. Spock's eyes still looked hazed as his breathing began to return to normal. Jim moved his hand from his waist to gently trace the contours of his face. He delicately kissed Spock's chin and then the tip of his nose.

They lay curled up peacefully together for long minutes until Jim could feel Spock's body tense against his own. The human suddenly found himself flipped on to his belly. “Oh, ok.” He laughed as shivers of arousal spiked through him at the feel of the Vulcan's strength. He was a little surprised to find himself excited again that quickly and wondered if he really was being affected by the link he shared with Spock. It made sense – he couldn't feel _everything_ Spock was feeling outside of a meld, but he could pick up stronger feelings. It was definitely possible that he was being subconsciously influenced, especially with the amount of skin to skin contact. Further coherent thought was driven from Jim's head by Spock driving into him. He could now say that he knew exactly what being fucked into the mattress meant.

“S'good, baby, you're so good.” his words came out slurry as he lay exhausted in the protective circle of Spock's arms. The Vulcan was petting his ribs and back, holding him snugly to his chest. Jim began to drowse, feeling safe and warm. Spock seemed to have settled too. Much of his tension was gone, and his breathing was even and steady. “Computer, lights out.”

* * *

Being Vulcan, Spock needed less sleep than the average human. Normally he retired at the same time as Jim and rose several hours before his human mate. He typically used the time to meditate and catch up on scientific journals. Sometimes he would climb back in beside Jim, petting and nuzzling against him in a quiet request for physical intimacy. Aside from the times he desired sex, Spock rarely woke Jim up.

Now, however, Jim's normally quiet and peaceful bed mate was restless. He wasn't sure what time it was – probably some where in the wee hours of the morning. Spock was curled up in a ball, back to Jim, shaking. He assumed the Vulcan had been trying not to disturb him and had gone back to his previous attempts at suffering in silence. He scooted closer and slipped his arms around Spock, spooning the lean body.

“I'm s-sorry, J-Jim.” 

“Ssh, none of that, it's ok.” He stroked Spock gently with his two forefingers, covering his arm, chest, and belly with Vulcan kisses. This seemed to sooth him, and he stopped shaking though his body remained tense. Jim let his hand idly slide down to rub his hip, and then over to stroke his erection.

“Oh, Jim, please...” 

“Of course, sweetie.” He wrapped his hand around Spock's hardened sex and began sliding it up and down, precome making everything slipperier. He ran his thumb over the head, and Spock moaned, a low desperate sound. _Damn._ Jim thought. If his body wasn't so tired, he'd be as excited as Spock was. The Vulcan had begun to thrust vigorously into Jim's hand, gasping and panting, his body finally going rigid as he climaxed. Jim kissed his shoulder. “There now, feel better?”

Silence, and then an abashed, “Yes, Jim.”

He kissed Spock's shoulder again, and held him close. The Vulcan's body slowly relaxed again as he fell back into a doze and Jim soon followed.

When he woke again, Spock sensed that it was probably morning, though his internal clock was not working as efficiently as it normally did. Jim still lay pressed against his back providing comforting warmth. Spock wished he could feel more comfortable with the situation, but the emotions where too many, too strong for him to process. His mate so far seemed to be remarkably unphased, a prime example of human flexibility. Humans were fascinating beings. 

“Mmmm..” Jim stirred against him, causing Spock to roll over onto his back and pull the human against him so that his cheek rested against Spock's chest. “Morning.” Jim yawned.

“Good morning, ashayam.” He gently stroked the soft, sleep tousled, blond hair feeling both possessive of and pleased with his mate.

“I need a shower. Care to join me?” Jim asked, sounding more awake.

“Certainly.” He watched Jim rise, stretching muscles stiff from exertion and sleep, his nude body sending a pulse of lust through Spock. He followed his mate into the bathroom with almost predatory movements. Spock joined him under the spray of hot water, admiring the way the water ran down Jim's bare skin covering his back and shoulders in shimmering droplets.

Spock's cheeks, ear tips, chest and cock flushed green. He reached out and traced the contours of his lover's body with his fingertips – his shoulder blades, down his spine, over the jut of his hip bones, dipping into the dimples just above the tantalizing buttocks. He swallowed hard as heat flared within him. Jim leaned back against Spock's front, trusting and relaxed.

“Oh, someone's happy this morning.” He grinned, wriggling his ass so it rubbed against Spock's groin. He found himself suddenly turned and being kissed very thoroughly. Jim melted into the kiss, and gasped in surprise as Spock lifted him easily so that Jim could wrap his legs around the Vulcan's waist. He was well aware of their differences in physical strength, but it was easy to forget just how breathtakingly strong Spock was until moments like that. Though he wasn't a particularly tall man, Jim's frame was sturdy and well muscled, and to find himself lifted as though he weighed hardly more than a child...

He took advantage of his position to lick and nip gently at Spock's ear tip while skillful fingers played with his hole. He sighed at the pleasant sensation. After all of the previous activity, Spock's fingers met with little resistance. He moved his mouth downward to suck at Spock's neck, a warm tension beginning to fill him. While they frequently played around in the shower, full on sex could be awkward in the slippery confined space. But with Spock holding him so securely, Jim could relax and enjoy the experience. The tile at his back was warm from the water, and Spock's lean, wet, body felt so good against him. Jim thought that their bodies fit so well together, they must have been made for each other – like two puzzle pieces.

When Spock finally set him down, Jim stretched cramped leg muscles and smiled up at his lover. They quickly washed each other, and Spock shut off the water. Jim tossed him a towel and then set to work on his own hair and body. He paused and turned back towards the Vulcan. He could feel the other man's gaze boring into him.

“And you are well?” Spock asked, his gaze searching. 

“Yes, just a little sore is all.” Jim assured him.

“Then I have hurt you.” the Vulcan replied, concerned and ashamed.

“No baby, you didn't hurt me.” Jim cupped his face in his hand forcing Spock to meet his gaze.“It's the good kind of sore that you get after you exercise, not like I'm beat up. I also feel very relaxed, very desired.” He smiled gently. 

“How could I not desire you when you are so attractive?” Spock asked. 

“Flatterer.” Jim teased, lightly running a finger tip from Spock's collar bone to his navel.

“I do not flatter. I merely speak the truth. You are pleasing to the eye and a skilled lover. I do not, however, want to push you past your physical limitations as my control is limited at this time. Nor do I wish to impose upon you.” He sighed.

“Come on,” he handed Spock his robe, and slid into one of his own. “You should try to eat something. _I'm_ certainly hungry.” He led Spock to the living area and gestured for him to sit. “What would you like to eat?”

“It is I who should be taking care of you after all you are giving me.” Spock objected.

Jim, who really was feeling fine, was more concerned that Spock eat something, but realized this was a battle not worth fighting. If it made his lover feel better to take care of him, then so be it. “Eggs and toast?” he requested sitting down.

“Certainly, Jim.” 

He watched Spock walk to the replicator. He seemed more himself, but he could sense through their bond his unsteady emotional state. Jim suspected that he was holding himself in tight control now, but the dam would break again sooner rather than later. Still, Spock needed to eat before that happened, and he needed to listen to what Jim had to say. It hurt to see Spock, brilliant, kind Spock, continue to berate himself for something he couldn't help.

A few moments later Spock returned with breakfast. “You are troubled, ashayam.” Spock said.

“I know that this experience isn't comfortable for you – you're used to being in full control of your mind and body, but it isn't anything to feel bad about. It's how Vulcans were made to function – it's like being angry at rain because it's wet.”

“That would be illogical.” Spock predictably replied.

“Exactly. You have a willing mate, so why not enjoy the experience? Being ashamed isn't going to make it stop.”

“It is difficult to enjoy the sensation that you have no control.” he finally replied after a long minute of silence.

“Yes, but you have control over yourself for all but a few days out of every seven years. It's ok for your mind to take the back seat for a little while.

“Humans are interesting beings. You are far more comfortable with emotional fluctuation.” Spock ate a piece of fruit.

“Humans don't like feeling out of control all the time either, but sometimes letting loose a little is necessary to reduce stress.” Jim finished his toast and sat back. “And you aren't hurting yourself or me, really. You know I would tell you if I didn't like something, plus you can feel what I feel.”

“That is true. However, the fires of pon farr can make it difficult to fully perceive what is happening.”

“Or you aren't feeling any distress coming from me, because there isn't any.” Jim pointed out. He resisted the urge to run his bare foot along Spock's leg, but refrained. Playing footsie might set him off again, and though Jim was fully amenable, he wasn't quite through with the Vulcan yet.

Spock conceded his point with a nod. “Vulcans do not view this time as being enjoyable – it is something to be endured.”

“But you don't _have_ to see it that way. Tell me Spock, how do _you_ feel?” He watched his mate shift slightly, one eyebrow twitching. To anyone else, the tiny movements would have meant nothing. To Jim, however, it was clear that the Vulcan was surprised by the question.

“I am, I am... adequate.”

“No, really, I mean it. How do you feel?”

Spock thought for a moment, dark eyes staring down at the half finished mug of tea. “I am as well as can be expected, better perhaps since you have been regularly helping me reach orgasm. Otherwise I would be lost in the blood fever. Even so, the drive to mate comes in waves, and it is overwhelming.” He shivered. “All I want to do is touch you, feel you under me, be inside you.” His voice dropped at that last admission. “Let no one else near you.” 

Chocolate brown eyes darkened with lust flicked up to meet Jim's. “It's a good thing we're alone here then.” Jim smiled reassuringly as his heart rate sped up under the Vulcan's intense stare. He could feel the twinge of arousal deep in his belly. Jim doubted he'd be getting anymore conversation out of Spock for awhile. So instead he slowly rose and crossed to where his lover sat. He let his robe slide from his shoulders and puddle on the floor around his feet. Every line of Spock's body was tense and ready as Jim settled himself on his lap.

_No wonder they make sure they're bonded to a partner – I don't know how else they'd be able to keep up._ He bit back a chuckle at the thought as he ran his fingers through the fuzz that covered Spock's tummy and chest. He tweaked a nipple earning a low growl from the Vulcan that had to be the sexiest sound Jim had ever heard.

This time when Jim was deposited on to the bed, Spock did not immediately pounce. Instead he lifted up the human's hips so that he was positioned resting on his forearms with his bottom hiked in the air. Spock spread apart the soft cheeks, and Jim first felt warm breath against his sensitive flesh and then a warm tongue. “Oh, that's nice.” he murmured, spreading his thighs further apart. That part of his anatomy had been on the receiving end of a lot of attention, and though he would never admit to an already guilty feeling Spock, he was a bit ouchy. The gentle stroking of the Vulcan's tongue not only felt wonderful – both arousing and soothing, but proved Jim's point that Spock was clearly able to treat Jim with care despite his compromised emotional state.

The wonderful tongue thrust inside, and Jim moaned, loud and long, his thighs trembling. Spock growled again, his hands on Jim's hips pulling him closer. “Baby,” Jim gasped out, peering over his shoulder at Spock. “Can I ride you this time? You'll get a good view.” He turned over and sat up, gently pushing the Vulcan down on to the bed. Spock tensed for a moment and then relaxed, allowing himself to be pressed into the mattress with his mate straddling him. Jim used plenty of lube to slick himself as well as Spock's rather impressive organ. All the while Spock watched him with an intense, hungry look that made Jim's whole body flush.

Spock gripped his hips possessively, and Jim knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. He lifted himself up, positioned his lover's cock and slowly lowered himself down, sinking around   
Spock who tipped his head back with a gasp. Jim set an easy, steady pace, enjoying the feel of pleasure building as Spock thrust upwards and let his hands roam over Jim's belly and cock. Jim fell forward, catching Spock's mouth in a warm kiss. One of the Vulcan's arms slid around him to hold him firmly, the other hand found Jim's meld points.

Jim gasped as they were suddenly joined in more ways than one. The feel of his own pleasure mixed with Spock's was incredible. The Vulcan's mental topography was different than what Jim was accustomed to. There was usually a sense of calm like a deep still pool, but this time the pervading calm was disrupted by untethered emotions and a need so primal it took Jim's breath away.

Suddenly Jim felt something change in Spock's mental state – like sunlight suddenly breaking through storm clouds and the lust and need was accompanied by a fierce sort of joy at their intimacy and love for his partner. The mix of emotions and physical sensation was nearly overwhelming, but in the best possible way. He felt as though he were completely surrounded and held by all that Spock was, and it was beautiful. He climaxed hard with a cry, his body shuddering. Spock followed, hot liquid filling Jim. Spock ended the meld and they lay panting together on the bed.

* * *

Jim sat at the computer reading through messages. He might not be with the rest of the bridge crew, but that didn't mean there wasn't plenty of work that could be done from his quarters. Spock had been sleeping for close to two hours. Jim had been glad to see it – deep and peaceful. The Vulcan had seemed more like himself before sacking out, and Jim suspected that pon farr had nearly run it's course. He finished reading the report from engineering and fired off a quick message to Scotty in reply, and then one to Bones letting him know he and Spock were both well. At this point, poor Bones knew more about his love life than he probably wanted to.

“Ashayam.” Spock's hands settled gently on his shoulders.

“Sorry, I didn't even hear you. I was just catching up on some paperwork. Sleep well?” He turned in his chair to look up at Spock.

“Yes. I am functioning almost normally. I will attempt to meditate again. That should return me to a fully balanced state.” Long fingers caressed Jim's face. There was no urgency in the gentle touch, just affection. 

Jim turned his head to kiss Spock's palm. “I'm glad you're feeling better. I hope you realize now that I enjoyed the time with you, and you didn't hurt me.”

“Yes, Jim.” Spock replied, sounding a little sheepish. “I am very fortunate to have you as my mate.”

“Chess later?”

“That would be most satisfactory.”

Jim grinned. Just like that, everything was back to normal, only now he had some very nice memories, very nice indeed.


End file.
